bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobalt Flare
Cobalt Flare is a Balance-Type Zero System B-Daman, and a Hasbro-exclusive variant of Cobalt Blade. It was released in the Battle B-Daman toyline internationally in 2005 by Hasbro. IBA Body Cobalt Flare features a white IBA Body Helmet: Cobalt Visor Cobalt Visor is compromised of two pieces of a head set-like part that are placed around the visor of the IBA Body. A square-like hole can be found at the centre and provides the space for the signature horn piece for the "Cobalt" family of B-Daman. Just like its predecessor, the horn functions as improving one's accuracy when they are about to fire B-DaBalls; known as the Cobalt Power Blade (Also known in Japan as the Blade Sight). Moving the B-Daman itself will change direction of the horn--changing sight as well. It serves as a sort of "lock-on target" to the opposing B-Daman or object, in general. Hot-rod decals can be placed on the blue Helmet, while another green sticker is made to fit-in with the visor; offering anime-esque eyes in the form of a black pupil, a blue iris and a yellow sclera. It is worth nothing that Cobalt Blade is the first of the Cobalt series to use these eyes, and this would carry over to its successors later on in the series. However, Cobalt Blade is not the first B-Daman to have anime eyes in its visor, with Super B-Daman's Fighting Phoenix having the distinction. Shoulder Armor: Support Stands Barrel: Giga Barrel Wing Armor: Cobalt Power Wing The Cobalt Power Wing (Cobalt Wing in the Japanese version) is the primary feature of Cobalt Blade and is its noteworthy feature. While at first glance it may seem as only a blue piece of plastic that emulate "wings" at the figure's back, there is more to it. The way that this piece is placed at the B-Daman's back, is that it rests atop of the B-DaBall Server with pegs inside the two little holes. As a result, this prevents the Loader from flexing and lowering stress in order to increase one's firing strength. Due to this, a normal launch without the Cobalt Power Wing will only serve as a slow, power-less launch. When one brings the Wing into the equation, however, a significant increase in Power can be noticed, and it is why this is a noteworthy piece to Cobalt Blade and to all Power-Types of the Zero System. In addition, more hot-rod flame stickers can be placed on each Wing with "ZERO" encrypted on them. Core Due to the way that the Zero System was designed, the Core itself is a non-removable part of the IBA Body and thus, could not be customized with other Cores; this would change in the Blaster Core System, however. Cobalt Blade's Core is quite basic with no gimmick or specialization of it. Despite this, the Core ''can be made stronger when one attaches the ''Cobalt Power Wing at the back of the B-Daman. Its Basic Hold Parts and Basic Trigger are of a red coloration. Gallery Toyline Trivia *Cobalt Flare, in a way, has a successor in the Zero 2 System in the form of Saber Barrel Armor. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Power Type Category:Accuracy Type Category:Zero System Cobalt Flare Category:B-Damans Category:Balance Type